


Cough

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault dom is ill





	Cough

Lofty glance up at the clock for what felt like the 10th time, he just wanted the shift to be ove so he could check on dom. For the past two days dom had been home with a really bad cough and a fever. Dom was insisting that it was nothing to worry about but as lofty knew from being a nurse, that nothing could quickly turn into something serious. Lofty just hoped dom was right and he was worrying for nothing. It was about 20 minutes later when lofty got a phone call saying that dom was in the ED. Lofty rushed down and whe he got there he asked Dylan for a update.  
Dylan "ben he is stable at the moment"  
Lofty "what happened?"  
Dylan "dominic was brought in by ambulance because he is coughing uncontrollably and he couldn't get enough air into his lungs"  
Lofty "can I see him?"  
Dylan "of course, he's in bay 12" lofty went and sat by dom's bedside.  
Dom "hey lofty"  
Lofty "hey, you had me scared"  
Dom "sorry I should have listened to you about seeing a doctor"  
Lofty "you must be dying if you're admitting I was right for once" the cruel thing was that even though lofty meant it as a joke, dom's test results showed he was dying of lung cancer. Lofty and dom spent every minute from then on together trying to made the most out of dom's last few weeks of life. After dom died, lofty carried on the best he could but dom was always in his thoughts and lofty never dated anyone else. It was about 40 years later when lofty was on his death bed, lofty eyes lit up as he saw dom. Who had come back to help him crossover into whatever comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> It had been documented that people on their death beds have seen love ones who have already died.


End file.
